mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
3
Journal 3. I build my lightsaber and then, if youre reading this doc, force lightning my therapist to death if he makes me do a fourth...ok I can't do lightning but Im'a still kill you.. Start Spice evaporated from the room......I coughed....more spice was burned.......Eli came in, took the spice in the rolled up burning paper and stomped it out. I got up and said Eli, my friend, you got dem issues. and he said Your high. and I started laughing and went off to his Twi'lek friend and started to wink at her. I took out my lightsaber, threw it at the wall so hard it broke and smiled and sipped some Correluian Ale. Eli shook his head, punched my unbalanced self and I started to bow from impact then he punched again, knocking me out. I got up and Eli was using his work goggles and a fusion cutter and some duct tape, attempting to fix my cracked lightsaber. I rubbed my back and asked what happened but Eli implied I did something on Spice by saying You need to get off that. Go get yourself a space lightsaber for now, this will take about a week. I didn't ask what happened any more into detail, went into his hangar, got in his own ship, shot at the left corner of his hangar and caused a small fire for retaliation for most likely restraining me. Eli ran out with a fire hose and started spraying it down then chased after the ship but I flew out of the hangar and shot out the windows of the Jedi temple Lunchroom, unemploying him for a while until it could be rebuilt. I quickly realized I would be in Windu trouble but noted that would be later, this was now. lightsaber I flew to Illum or ILum or whatever they call it. I went into a cave with some local crystals from the crystal cavern and a bag of Kalburr crystals I bought on Nar Shadda. I also got a stack of Lignan crystals from The Liberty's closet. I meditated on the crystals for 5 days, imbuing them with the force. I then meditated and locked the focusing crystals, generator for the shield that stopped the plasma blade from ejecting upon activating in the hilt and all requires parts together. The Kalburr would, even though off of its home planet and main area, would increase the Lightsabers powers and slightly enhance my force powers like Qui Gons. I, also used a hilt from Kit Fisto due to his lightsabers being waterproof. With a Lignan crystal they would burn hotter and cut through doors easier. With normal crystals I would have a basis. I reached into my belt, pulled out a Krayt dragon pearl I stole from the Hutts during the barge attacks in the earlier journal, and placed it in my lightsaber, increasing damage. My hilt was also light blast steel, very light so I wouldn't feel its weight, but still only kind of semi-hard aimed slashes could cut it but light enough so that I could still carry it correctly and be sneaky. I, considered this a perfect lightsaber and could adjust it with dual phase to make it a shoto but not for surprise. I also put in a syntethic crystal I stole from the Sith or however you spell it, since it had the change of breaking other lightsabers and cleansed it, turning it yellow and using it as the main focusing crystal. Cleanse, to my surprise, was a new power I was given by the Kalburr. I also putted some of the magic wodden grips from my old Lightsaber that I cut down a lot onto this one, creating an illusion of weight in the blade yet only a little, about the weight of a plastic toy lightsaber that they sell to the kids on Coruscant, making it easier to use by its user. I added, like usual lightsabers, a lower setting button on it two but it had a slightly sticky lid that had to be slid up with your fingers to expose the button as I didn't want to accidently press it in combat. There, was my perfect version of a lightsaber. I clipped it to my belt, force leaped down and barrel rolled to lighten impact. I got up and force jumped side ways spinning through the air and then slid on my knees to a halt in front of the liberty and jumped a foot in the air then back flipped inside and did a cartwheel into the close-ramp-door button. I loved using the force to be cool when nobody was around even though I could do most of those acrobatics without the force-maybe not most- ok just the cartwheel and the flip...kinda... at least I could swim....by age 21........ Return to doctor Doc: Well, I understand you're young and crave ad- Burn: No, don't start, I'm 38. I'm not young. I need to shave. I have aftershave right now. I am a man. Doc : That's still young, you are a kid and- Burn: I call Ward kid, for he is only slightly older than a kid and is in his 20s. I am over 10 years older than him. I'm not a kid, this is not even relevant though, what did you want from me again? Doc: I know you're young and- Burn *dirty look* Doc : I know you're really old and crave adventure- Burn: No comment. Doc : I know you're a ..middle a Burn: We know I'm about to choke you to death if you don't get to the point. Doc: I know you crave adventure but you are causing a lot of chaos. Burn: I don't....There's always another adventure and I'm getting tired of them. Doc: You are addicted to chaos and violence though, you stole Eli's ship did you not? Burn: Retaliation. Doc: Ok, you need to stop retaliating, look, your behavior is destructive to Coruscant, its just a young people phase so- Burn: *throws doctor out glass door into pool and walks away and doctor gets soaked* *nurses run to help them* Burn: I'm getting real tired of these people. *takes stair case to roof and flies crashed illegally non-spaceport parked starship off roof to Eli's apartment in the temple* *guards with snipers start firing at Eli's ship and it gets hit 3 out of the 5, each 7-second spaced aimed shots. Burn presses button and guards dive away as Eli's ship returns fire* Ending *Mace Windu watches his viewscreen and sees news of an unidentified shooter firing at security and shuts off his screen, crushes Burn's wallet into a squished mush of credit chip parts smashed and smeared across leather mixed into each other with one sound and it causes a shattering sound is heard then looks out window with crossed arms at the approaching stolen-by-Burn-ship and contacts Cin Drallig, head of security via wrist comm* *Burn lands in hangar and 2 Jedi Brutes come and surprise him when he steps out of the ship and ends up punching one out with his reflexes than saying oops and the other goes to help his downed friend and Burn takes off* *Windu watches this in security center on the screens and closes his eyes and facepalms and just goes to his quarters for sleep*. The End